equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Literature/Gallery
My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight taking a book off the shelf EG.png Twilight carrying stack of books EG.png Library books falling everywhere EG.png Twilight and Cheerilee "shhh!" EG.png Twilight holding book in her mouth EG.png Snips and Snails high five EG.png Spike reading a book under a table EG.png Spike has an idea EG.png Twilight and Spike bed of books EG.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide/Daring Do book series AJ and Fluttershy pushing a box while Spike reads a Daring Do novel EG2.png Delivery pony "Excuse me, Princess" EG2.png Twilight pointing in the direction of the library EG2.png Book glowing and vibrating EG2.png Twilight levitates the book toward her EG2.png Book of Equestrian myths levitating EG2.png Princess Celestia's book Delivery pony coming down the hallway EG2.png Twilight pointing in the direction of the library EG2.png Book glowing and vibrating EG2.png Book with Celestia's cutie mark on top of book pile EG2.png Twilight levitates the book toward her EG2.png Twilight opens the books EG2.png Fluttershy "what is it, Twilight?" EG2.png Pinkie peers in EG2.png Twilight "a message to Princess Celestia" EG2.png Twilight "from my friends at Canterlot High" EG2.png Rarity "How is that even possible?" EG2.png Twilight "I have no idea" EG2.png Twilight surprised expression EG2.png Pinkie Pie pointing at Celestia's book EG2.png Pinkie Pie points out the book again EG2.png Pinkie Pie balanced on top of the book EG2.png Pinkie Pie points to the book yet again EG2.png Pinkie Pie points out the book a fifth time EG2.png Celestia's book levitates off the table EG2.png Cutie mark on Celestia's book glowing EG2.png Machinery surges with electricity EG2.png Sunset Shimmer's book Sunset "when I was Princess Celestia's student" EG2.png Sunset dusts off a magical book EG2.png Sunset tells her friends about the book EG2.png Sunset "I knew I was making a big mistake" EG2.png Sunset touches the book's pages EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "maybe it still works" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer explains how the book works EG2.png Sunset "I get a message to her" EG2.png Sunset looking at Rainbow Dash's pen EG2.png Rainbow Dash holds out a pen to Sunset EG2.png Sunset looking intently at the pen EG2.png Sunset "been a long time since I've written these words" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer writes in the book EG2.png Sunset waiting by the statue EG2.png Sunset and Rainbow waiting EG2.png Rainbow sighing EG2.png Rainbow Dash "she's not coming" EG2.png The portal opening EG2.png Twilight and Spike shoot out of the portal EG2.png Sunset and friends see Twilight appear EG2.png Twilight unsure of Sunset's offer EG2.png Twilight still reluctant EG2.png Twilight accepts Sunset's hand EG2.png Twilight standing up EG2.png Main five group hug around Twilight_EG2.png The Rainbooms setting up for rehearsal on the ampitheater stage EG2.png Sunset writing a friendship report to Princess Twilight EG2.png Sunset closing the book EG2.png Sunset hears Rainbow Dash EG2.png Sunset notices her book glowing EG2.png Apple Bloom saves the book from falling EG2.png Apple Bloom gives the book back to Sunset EG2.png Sunset walking with the Crusaders EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Tennis Match and Scott Green reading EG3.png Sunset Shimmer pacing back and forth EG3.png Fluttershy petting Angel in the CHS library EG3.png Applejack "the last thing we need" EG3.png Fluttershy "I don't even wanna guess" EG3.png Pinkie presents book on nighttime statue cleaning EG3.png Pinkie presents book on magical portal maintenance EG3.png Sunset Shimmer thinking about magic EG3.png Sci-Twi nervous in Crystal Prep hallway EG3.png Photo Finished Miss Cheerilee shelving library books EG3.png Pixel Pizzaz shoves a book in Cheerilee's face EG3.png Sunset Shimmer's book Sunset taking out her magic journal EG3.png Sunset about to write in her journal EG3.png Sunset writes to Princess Twilight EG3.png Sunset writing on the school steps EG3.png Sunset writing outside of CHS EG3.png Sunset writing in her journal EG3.png Sunset notices the mysterious figure EG3.png Sunset in the library background EG3.png Sunset Shimmer researching magic EG3.png Sunset Shimmer shoves papers aside EG3.png Sunset Shimmer getting frustrated EG3.png Sunset Shimmer looks at her journal EG3.png Sunset about to write in her journal again EG3.png Sunset thinking about what to write EG3.png Sunset writes to Princess Twilight again_EG3.png Sunset "you must be pretty busy" EG3.png Sunset "I could really use your advice" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer writing thoughtfully EG3.png Sunset "everyone is looking to me" EG3.png Sunset steps outside the school EG3.png Sunset looking in her journal again EG3.png Sunset touches the blank journal pages EG3.png Sunset looking at the statue portal EG3.png Sunset Shimmer closes her journal EG3.png Sunset about to touch the portal EG3.png Rainbooms hang out by the destroyed statue EG3.png Sunset Shimmer holding her journal close EG3.png Fluttershy "still no word from Princess Twilight?" EG3.png Sunset looks through her journal one last time EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "not yet" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer figures it out EG3.png Sunset "so busy waiting for someone else" EG3.png Sunset "gave up looking for them myself" EG3.png Sunset strokes the cover of her journal EG3.png Sunset "I'm sure there will be more" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "like Applejack said" EG3.png Sunset understands not to rely on Princess Twilight EG3.png Sunset "can't expect her to always be around" EG3.png Software MLPEG app "Do you believe in magic? Can you get my special book? It's in my locker. Ask another student to help you find my locker.".jpg Category:Galleries